Missing Mech!
by StoleTheSpider
Summary: Has a 'Bot or 'Con you know gone missing? Maybe they've been summoned to your Lord's side, but has failed to appear. Maybe they're hiding out while they avoid their monthly checkup. Maybe they're simply MIA. Either way, here's a set of wanted posters from both 'Bots and 'Cons from various continuities. -Rated T to be safe!
1. G1 - Sideswipe

What started off as little joke 'Wanted' posters for me and my friends has now evolved into one-shot/drabble bunnies that won't leave me alone. XD I actually made up several of these 'Wanted' posters based off several 'Bots and 'Cons and have them plastered up all over my room, with the actual pictures of the mech in question on them. XD Read and Review I guess, telling me what you think! XD

StoleTheSpider does not own anything to do with Transformers...Because I haven't caught one of 'em off guard yet... XD

* * *

**Missing Mech!**

_Name:_ Sideswipe.

Smart, Slick, And Snarky. Can Not Function Without His Twin, Sunstreaker.

_Loves:_ Pranking Any And Every 'Bot At Base, Pestering Ratchet, Breaking The Rules, Racing, And Making Prowl Glitch.

The Second Fastest Autobot I Know. He Never Turns Down A Challenge…Or A Race.

If Found, Please Return To Autobot Base. Preferably In One Piece. We Understand If You Return Him In More Than One. He Has That Kind Of Affect On People.

_Reward:_ We'll Make Him Be Your Personal Chauffer For A Week…Unless Duty Calls And All That.

_Warning:_ He Loves Racing Too Much For His Own Good. Speeding Tickets Are Piling Up Around Here.

oooooooooo

The posters were a bright red color, the same color as a certain speedy mechs paint. The print on the poster was large and bold so that not even the most oblivious person on the planet could miss it. In the center of the poster was a very glossy picture of a cherry red Lamborghini. Sunstreaker had handed us the picture saying that his brother called it his 'glamour shot'. As if a car could have glamour shots. There's just some things you just gotta let go, I guess.

"Think anyone will find him?" Sam said as he tacked up another 'Missing' poster to a telephone pole.

"Definitely. 'Sides can't hide away forever. Sooner or later he'll have to come home. He'll miss Sunny too much to stay away. All we have to do is make sure that Sunny doesn't escape. You just wait. In a few hours, Sideswipe'll be coming to us." I replied confidently, taping up my own wanted posters to a shop display window.

"Then why are we out here in the cold putting up all these posters if he's eventually going to come home on his own?"

"Because. This just speeds up the process a little bit. See how I put that Sideswipe was the _second _fastest Autobot I knew? That egomaniac will be knocking down the base's doors in order to find out who the fastest Autobot I know is."

Sam just let out a noncommittal grunt and continued to tape posters up on any available flat surface.

After a few minutes of taping and paper shuffling, Sam finally said "Why did Sideswipe run away in the first place?"

I let out a laugh. "Oh it was great. You should have been there. We were eating in the cafeteria eating lunch with the Autobots while they took their Energon break, you know? Just a regular lunch. Then there was this huge explosion! Energon went everywhere! It was Ironhide's Energon Cube! It had exploded in his face! Just like that! He was super pissed…Oh Primus…You should have seen his reaction. Anyway-"

"Wait. Hold up. Ironhide's Energon Cube exploded? How?" Sam interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. "That was Wheeljack and Sideswipe's doing. Apparently they found some chemical that reacts in Energon like Mentos react in soda. Pretty hilarious. Anyway, as I was saying, Ironhide was super pissed and wanted to know who had tampered with this Cube. Of course he went straight to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's room. The latter of the two was recharging in there when Ironhide busted in. You should have heard Sunstreaker's surprised squeals when Ironhide charged into his berthroom, shouting loud enough to wake the dead."

"I can imagine…" Sam muttered.

"Yeah. So Ironhide 'interrogates' Sunny to see if he had any part in the prank and finds out that he didn't. This angers Ironhide even more and he stomps out of Sunny's room to go find 'Sides. But guess what? 'Sides has already flown the coop. And now no one's seen him for hours. It was just now that people started to get worried. Optimus issued a couple small search parties and asked that I make these posters and put them up. Sunny's going a bit mad."

Sam just stood there for a few seconds to let my story sink in. Then he blinked and shook his head. "So it's just another day with the Autobots?"

"Yep. Just another day with the Autobots. Now let's get all of these posted up. I can't feel my face anymore."

oooooooooo

::Ha! You should have seen his face Sunny! It was priceless! I don't care if I'm on Ironhdie's black list for the next light-year! It was so worth it.::

::I can tell by the way he's storming around here and shouting. He's going to wear himself out if he keeps this up. Wanna take bets on how long it'll take him to wear his voice box out?::

::You'd definitely lose that bet!:: Sideswipe let out a laugh. ::But nah, I think I'm just going to cruise around here for town another mega-cycle before I head back to base. Mind helping me sneak past the angry grouch so I don't have to totally redo my paint later?::

::Sure thing bro. Send me a ping when you get close. I'm under close observation until you get back. Ironhide never lets me out of his sight. It's like he already knows that I'm planning to sneak you back in or something.:: Sunstreaker smirked.

::Ah…He knows us too well…Anyway, I'll be sure to- Why hello there! Who's that gorgeous mech I see?:: Sideswipe exclaimed as he suddenly caught sight of something red in the corner of his optics.

The red Lamborghini swerved off of the street and pulled to a stop next to a telephone that was nearly covered in bright red posters that had glaringly obvious pictures of Sideswipe's alt mode on them. They were wanted posters! How cute! As if some human squishy could catch him and bring him in! Ha! He'd like to see them try!

Just as Sideswipe was about to pull away from the curb and continue his drive and conversation with this twin, one little sentence on the posters caught his optic.

"'The Second Fastest Autobot I Know.'" The cherry red mech muttered to himself. He shuttered his optics as his processor tried to wrap itself around what he had just read. "What! When did this happen? Who could possibly be faster than me! Not even Sunny is faster than me! This means war. Where are those humans? I'll show them who the fastest Autobot is!" Sideswipe yowled. He skidded away from the curb, leaving twin tire streaks as he sped off towards the Autobot base. ::Sunny! I'm coming back to base early!:: he shouted into his comm. Link.

::What!? I thought you were going to hide out a bit more from Ironhide!? If he finds you, he's going to have your parts for breakfast! What are you thinking?!:: Sunstreaker yelped back.

Sideswipe let out a tiny growl. ::I have to show those humans how fast an Autobot can really go. Meet me at the hanger doors. I'll be there in a nanoclick.::

* * *

Welp? What do you think? Funny enough? Average? Totally random? Tell me what you think by leaving a review if you have the time! :D I plan on doing more of these for 'Bots and 'Cons from any generation or universe. :) Knock Out from Transformers Prime is up next. :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Prime - Knock Out

As promised, this is Knock Out's Missing/Wanted poster! :D Hope you enjoy it! Oh! If you're confused on what Generation/Universe the 'Bot or 'Con from the Chapter is from, just check the Chapter Title. :) Read and Review if you have the time telling me what you think!

StoleTheSpider does not own the Transformers. Do Happy Meal toys count?

* * *

**Missing Mech!**

Name: Knock Out.

Slick, Sly, And Snobbish. Can Not Function Without His Partner, Breakdown.

Loves: Touching Up His Finish, Disassembling And Dismembering Things, Racing, And Talking About Himself.

Excellent Medic…But He's Better At Breaking Them Than Fixing Them.

If Found, Please Return To The Nemesis. Preferably In The Condition You Found Him In. Believe It Or Not, He Is A Valuable Member Of The Team.

Reward: Your Spark. Intact.

Warning: If You Mess Up His Paintjob…Prepare For Surgery.

oooooooooooo

"Breakdown! Where is the infernal partner of yours?!" Starscream screeched as stomped into the Decepticon Med Bay. The SIC was trying to appear sinister and threatening by stomping, but the effect was ruined by the feminine clicks that his stiletto heel-like thrusters made against the cold metal floor.

"Uh…I have no idea Commander Starscream. The last time I saw him was when we were taking inventory of the medical supplies down below. That was this morning. I haven't seen him since." Breakdown said blandly.

"Hmm." Starscream let out a non-believing grunt as he scanned the Med Bay. "Who has been repairing the Vehicons then?"

A tiny smile appeared on Breakdown's faceplates. "I have, sir. You don't stay apprenticed to Medic as long as I have without picking up a few things. I can do a few simple repairs like replacing-"

"Yes yes. That's all very good. So you have no idea where Knock Out is then?" the Seeker interrupted with a wave of his clawed servo, cutting Breakdown off mid-explanation.

The former Wrecker lowered his helm. "No, sir, I don't."

"Megatron will not be pleased. This is the third time this week that he has disappeared." Starscream muttered to himself. Shooting Breakdown a glare he said, "I do not know for sure where Knock Out has gone, but if he is where I think he is, you will be sure to pass along a message for me. Tell the good doctor that Megatron is looking for him. Be sure to contact that sorry excuse of a Decepticon soon. You know our Lord and Master does not like to be kept waiting." And with that, the Seeker turned on a pointy thruster and left the Med Bay in the flash.

Breakdown stood there in silence for a few seconds before activating his comm. link. ::Hey Knock Out. Starscream's been in here looking for you again. He says that Megatron wants to see you. You better get back here fast. The fleshies can get their afts beaten into the dirt another time.::

He waited a few seconds to see if his partner would reply, but all that came through Breakdown's comm. link was static. Knock Out must have turned his comm. link off as soon as he left the ship.

Breakdown sighed. That wasn't all together a new thing for the street racer. The cherry red mech liked complete and utter silence when he was racing. Fewer distractions that way. Besides, the only person that ever really contacted Knock Out through his comm. was either Breakdown or Starscream. The latter having a voice that no same mech wanted to hear screeching into their audio receptors when he was trying to concentrate…besides that smitten Vehicon that is. What was his designation? 5T3V3?

The blue mech shook his helm. He was getting way off track. He needed to find his partner...and fast before Megatron decided to go out and find him himself. So, composing what the fleshlings called a 'missing' or 'wanted' poster of Knock Out, complete with a picture of his Aston Martin alt mode, Breakdown made sure to forward the completed document to every single Eradicon, Vehicon, and Miner that was currently off the Nemesis and at ground level. Someone had to have laid optics on the Aston Martin today. Hopefully an Eradicon trooper would come forward with Knock Out's whereabouts soon and send him a quick ping.

oooooooooooo

::Breakdown. Oh Breakdown…Breakdown! Wake up!::

"::Huh?::" the blue mech snorted as he jolted out of his light recharge.

::Very intelligent answer Breakdown.:: the voice on the other end of the comm. link said in a sarcastically teasing sort of way.

::Knock Out! Where are you? I've been worried sick!:: Breakdown practically shouted into his comm. link, now fully out of recharge and fretting about his partner.

::Hmm. Calm down. I'm fine. I got your message. I was in the middle of a race. You know I don't like to be bothered when I'm in the process of proving to those flesh bags that they're in the presence of perfection.::

::I know Doc, I know, but it was an emergency! Megatron's looking for you! He'll have your paint if you're not there in the next few nanoclicks. I don't want to have to hear your whining about the scratches he'll put on your finish if you're late.::

::Whining Breakdown? Really? I don't whine. Oh, and by the way, nice posters. Where did you get that picture of me? It really captured my curves nicely. Don't you think so?:: Knock Out purred.

Breakdown rolled his optics. If he knew the Medic at all, he was probably pulling up the file right now to preen over his appearance properly. ::I stole it off of the human law officers' files. You have quite a record there. They know your licenses plate by heart. Is there anyone that you _don't _have to look out for?:: Breakdown sighed.

::What's life without a little risk? Speaking of risk, I'd better head to out to meet our esteemed Lord and Master before he really does take a claw to my finish. I've learned enough from Starscream. One last thing before I let you go…there was one line on the wanted poster that really piqued my interest. What's this 'Can Not Function Without His Partner, Breakdown' business?:: the Medic questioned.

Breakdown let out a tiny chuckle. ::You wouldn't last a day without me Doc. Do you know how much work I do for you? Just today I had to repair several Vehicons that were injured. Two needed limbs replaced! All of that was done _without_ you. You would have a slag ton of work piling up all around you if I weren't here. Admit it.::

There was a pause on the other end of the comm. Link. Just as Breakdown was starting to fear that he had insulted the Medic by accident, the comm. link hissed and a new voice was heard.

::This is all rather touching. Is this what you have been doing instead of following my orders Knock Out? Whining to your partner and running with humans? I'm very disappointed in you _doctor_.:: Megatron growled.

Knock Out was practically tripping over himself in order to come up with a believable explanation to their Lord after that. But before the Medic could even say a single word, Breakdown shut down the comm. link that he was sharing with Knock Out. He knew that the conversation between the Aston Martin and the Decepticon Warlord was not going to be a good one. Probably just Megatron yelling and shouting with Knock Out pleading forgiveness and making ill-timed snippy remarks when Megatron stopped to take a breath. All Breakdown knew was that he _really_ didn't want to be dragged into that shouting match. He'd just end up putting his pede in his mouth and get Knock Out into even more trouble.

Yes…It may seem cowardly, but Breakdown was definitely backing out of this one. Losing one optic was enough damage.

* * *

Welp! What do you think? Knock Out's got some explaining to do, yeah? XD If it's too OOC or if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know! I plan on doing Animated Sentinel Prime next. Everyone's favorite mech! XD Oh! And I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving! Gobble gobble... XD


	3. Animated - Sentinel

Took me a bit to get this one done! I detest Sentinel from Animated and I really didn't want his character voice playing around in my head. He's an aft to write as much as he is to watch! XD Anyhoo, read and enjoy! Oh! And if you spot and spelling, grammar, characterization, or any sort of mistakes at all, just point them out to me! Thanks!

StoleTheSpider does not own the Transformers. I would have kept Ironhide in TFP if I did. Phooey.

* * *

**Missing Mech!**

_Name: _Sentinel Prime.

Smug, Snotty, and Superior. This Is One Autobot You Really Don't Want To Be Partnered With.

_Loves: _Ordering The New Recruits Around, Picking Fun At His Peers, Speaking Before Thinking, And Generally Being A Jerk.

He Really Is A Valuable Asset To The Autobot Cause…The Problem Is That He's A Huge Aft.

If Found, Please Return To The Cybertron Elite Guard. Preferably With The Rest Of His Body. We Know How Much The Headmaster Loves To Take It.

_Reward: _You Won't Be Cleaning The Wash Barracks.

_Warning: _Please Don't Mention Anything About The Size Of His Chin…He's Kind Of Sensitive About It.

ooooooooooo

Bumblebee let out another long, drawn out groan and slumped over a concrete divider. "When are we heading back?" he whined.

Prowl looked up from the rubble he was shifting through and gave the young Scout a look. "Whenever Optimus gives us the okay. In the meantime, how about you do something productive and keep searching?" he intoned.

"Because it's a huge waste of time! Why should we have to look for that big jerk when we could be doing something more fun?" Bumblebee vented, crossing his arms over his chassis with a pout.

"Yeah! All he ever does is make fun of us! Optimus doesn't even like him! We could have picked up Sari and seen a monster movie or something!" Bulkhead chimed in, shifting through his own rubble piles as he spoke, albeit slowly and reluctantly.

Prowl turned his optics skyward and let out a quiet vent to himself. Really. Sometimes his teammates could be so sparkling-like sometimes. Thank Primus for his Cyber-Ninja training. If his patience were anything less than it already was, he would have snapped megacycles ago. Primus knows what he would have done to the pair then.

Checking his chronometer again for the umpteenth time, Prowl started to wonder himself just why in the Pit they were still out shifting through all this rubble in search of a mech that really wouldn't do the same for them if the situation arose. The fact that Optimus was supposed to check in megacycles ago was not helping Prowl's doubts in the slightest.

Just as Prowl was about to snap at the yellow Scout again for slacking rather than working, his HUD flashed, announcing an incoming ping. He immediately dropped the pieces of rubble that he had been shifting through in favor of putting a digit against his helm and opening up his comm. link. ::Optimus?:: Prowl questioned.

Static buzzed through the link before clearing out. ::No. This is Ratchet. Optimus check in on your side yet?:: the medics gruff voice questioned.

Ratchet was currently on the other side of the city, searching through rubble piles of his own. When the Headmaster had attacked, he had left no stone unturned. This time his assault had really been a doozy. Probably because he was 'borrowing' a Cybertronian frame that he had picked up from a less than willing mech. The Autobots didn't know for sure, they had been scouting for Allspark shards in a neighboring city when they had received the SOS from Sari and her father, but from the looks of the damage on the buildings, the attacker had to be Cybertronian, or using weapons of that type. No other enemy of theirs could yet blow a gap the size of a manhole cover into solid concrete.

::No. No word from Optimus yet. I am assuming that he has not been in contact with you either?:: Prowl answered, turning his back on Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who had edged closer to the ninja in order to eavesdrop on his conversation with Ratchet. The hopeful looks in their optics at the prospect of returning back to base were starting to annoy him.

::Nothing. I'm just about finished over on this side. I was just checking in. I'll try his comm. link again before I head back to base.:: Ratchet grumbled, closing the comm. link with a disgruntled sign off. Prowl had to stop himself from grousing along with the medic. This mission was supposed to last only a megacycle. Night was fast approaching and there was still no sign of Sentinels frame. Or of Sentinel's head for that matter.

"Was that Optimus? Can we go home now?" a hopeful Bumblebee asked, sidling up to Prowl. Bulkhead followed suit, albeit clumsier and noisier than his yellow friend.

"Yeah Prowl. Can we go back to base? I'm really tired and I'd really love a fresh cube of Energon right about now. Please?" the Wrecker pleaded, trying his best to make what the humans called a 'puppy face' but only succeeding in looking slightly constipated.

The nature loving ninja took one look at the two mechs and vented heavily. "Fine. But!" he shouted over Bumblebee and Bulkhead's cheering, "I have to check in with Optimus one more time! If he doesn't answer, then we'll go back to base and wait for further instructions. Until then, you two keep up the search."

The last order was met with groans and protests, but that was to be expected and were ignored as Prowl stalked off to a more quiet area to send yet another ping to their non-responsive Prime.

oooooooooooo

Optimus had one of the biggest smirks on his faceplates. This moment was one that he would never get tired of.

"Sentinel. Imagine seeing you here." he smirked.

On the ground before him, amid piles of previously shifted though rubble, was a head. And not just any head. The head of one of the biggest afts around. Sentinel Prime.

The head made a tiny hissing noise and glared up at Optimus, its glare seemingly hot enough to burn right through Optimus' chassis.

"Wipe that infernal smirk off your faceplates and help me! Do you know how long I've been trapped under all those rocks? You sure took your time!" Sentinel growled, his angry shouts causing his head to wobble back and forth on the ground.

This just made Optimus smirk even more.

"I tried my best to find you Sentinel, but the debris was blocking your signal. You could have sent me a ping, but you seem to be lacking a couple of these." Optimus sighed dramatically as he waved the digits of his left servo in Sentinels face.

"Why you…When I get my frame back, you fragger, you're going to wish that you were never sparked!" the tiny head roared, positively foaming at the oral opening in his rage.

"I know, I know. Primus Sentinel, calm down. We'll get your frame back and everything will be back to normal. We have to deal with the Headmaster first…" the Prime muttered as he casually scooped up Sentinel's head placed it in the crook of one arm. "But that should be easy, I mean, it was the first few times around, right Sentinel?"

"Smirk at me one more time and I bite one of your digits off." the head growled.

Optimus just laughed the head's threats off. Sentinel was a humongous aft-head, but he normally had quite a bit of strength to back up his boasts and brags. Seeing as he was currently reduced to a talking head, Optimus wasn't too worried about any threats that Sentinel decided to dish out. Optimus also had the upper servo over Sentinel since he was currently still in possession of his frame, and Optimus was trying to make that last as long as possible.

Suddenly, Optimus' HUD flashed and a tiny window announcing an incoming ping popped up. Optimus shifted Sentinel to his other arm and held a digit up to his helm in order to open the comm. link. ::This is Optimus.::

::Optimus? Thank the Allspark. I have been trying to get in contact with you for megacycles. Where are you?:: an exasperated voice sighed from the other end of the comm. link.

::Prowl? Is that you? What-:: Optimus questioned, only to be cut off by the Cyber-Ninja.

::Never mind. Have you had any luck locating Sentinel or his frame?::

Optimus bounced Sentinel's head up and down a bit in the crook of his arm like he sometimes saw the human females do to their young when they became distressed, causing the other Prime to utter several expletives. ::You could say that…::

"One more smirk…" the head muttered darkly.

::Hmm. I see. Bumblebee and Bulkhead becoming agitated and are requesting to head back to the base. Should I force them to stay and clean up some of the rubble?:: Prowl inquired.

The red and blue mech could almost picture the pleading looks that the other two mechs under his command were making at Prowl in an attempt to get him to give in and send them home, lest they only continue to whine and complain at a higher volume. ::Yeah Prowl. Tell them they can go back to base.::

Bumblebee and Bulkhead's cheers could be heard from Prowl's comm. link, bringing a small smile to Optimus' faceplates. ::Tell Ratchet to head back to base too. We need to make a plan to take on the Headmaster…and figure out a way to get Sentinel's frame back…I'll meet you all there.:: Optimus signed off with a sigh and looked down at the tiny head that was nestled in his arm. Big Chin was still glaring at him.

"Think you'll be good for a few more megacycles Sentinel? You'll have to wait at the base while my team and I track down the Headmaster in order to get your frame back." Optimus asked.

Sentinel let out a huff. "As if I have a choice in the matter. Just leave me alone at your base, a poor head, all alone, with no way to defend myself. Ultra Magnus will hear about this when I get my frame back."

"Oh, don't worry. You won't be alone. Sari will be there to watch over you. After Bumblebee told her about what happened, she was more than willing to look after you while the rest of us retrieve your frame. As I understand it, she recently acquired a new 'makeup' kit from her father and she's excited to try out the products inside."

Sentinel looked confused for a bit until he actually looked up what exactly 'makeup' was. Then his face blanched. "You wouldn't…" he gasped.

Optimus just smirked.

* * *

There you go! Spot any mistakes? Was Optimus too OOC? Prowl? Sentinel? Send me a review if you do! Or just tell me what you think. :D Thanks for reading. : )


	4. Prime - Skyquake

Hoo! Bit lengthy, this one. I never expected it to be this long…Nor did I expect to write a somewhat sad poster…And about Dreadwing and Skyquake, no less. Normally I'm all about humor and stuff, so this was a step outside my comfort zone and I did it with two mechs that I'm not really familiar with…So…If you see any errors, any OOC moments, or grammar mistakes, please point them out to me. I really hope that this one is alright and not too cheesy…I also know next to nothing about the relationship between Skyquake and Dreadwing and the relationship that they share with others, or why Skyquake was sent to Earth in the first place, so it might be a bit skewed from the original plot and a bit AU. Sorry about that. I watched "Masters and Students" 20 times almost for this one. ^^; Anyway, enough of my gabbing! Enjoy! :D

StoleTheSpider does not own the Transformers…Maybe I can hire M.E.C.H. to catch one for me…

* * *

**Missing Mech!**

_Name: _Skyquake.

Loyal, Loud, And Large. Often Not Seen Without His Split-Spark Twin, Dreadwing.

_Loves: _Dreadwing, Serving Under Megatron, Scrapping Autobots, And Slapping Starscream Around.

He Tends To Be The Louder Of The Two, And Is An Excellent Fighter Alone, But Is Completely Devastating When Fighting Alongside His Twin.

If Found, Please Return To The Nemesis. His Twin Misses Him.

_Reward: _You Won't Have To Suffer Through Dreadwing's 'Puppy Pout' Face.

_Warning: _Skyquake Really Likes Hitting Things When He Gets Frustrated. Watch Out For His Wicked Backhand.

oooooooooooo

Silence.

That was all Dreadwing heard when he opened up the private comm. link that he shared with his spilt-spark twin, Skyquake.

Never before had this happened. There was always some form of noise when Skyquake answered Dreadwing's pings, be it static or background noise. Skyquake never left his twin unanswered, and even went so far as to unconsciously answer pings when he was in recharge, greeting Dreadwing's hails with the quiet snores and whirrs of his recharge cycle.

Except not this time.

The only thing that came through the link that Dreadwing and Skyquake shared was silence. Nothing. The link was mute. Empty. A big hole in his processor that felt huge and gaping and heavy enough to swallow the blue Seeker whole if he allowed it. No noise. No snores. No excuses for not answering Dreadwing's pings earlier. Just…silence.

It had been a wonderful moment for Dreadwing when he felt his brothers' signal awaken from the stasis that Megatron had ordered him to enter on that far off planet called Earth. Finally, after all these vorns, Dreadwing and his twin would be reunited again. Dreadwing would be able to catch up with his brother and tell him all that had happened while the other was in stasis. They would laugh together and reminisce about old times or maybe just simply sit and enjoy being in each other's company for the first time in vorns.

But that was decacycles ago. Skyquake was still not answering the many pings that Dreadwing was sending out to him. All calls were met with silence. Silence that should have been sleepy greetings or, at the very least, static. But there was nothing. Silence.

It was so unlike Skyquake to do this, leave his brother hanging with no notice or update on his well-being or location. That was why the silence was so unnerving to Dreadwing. It was like Skyquake was offline. Maybe he was offline. That could be the only reason why he was not answering Dreadwing's pings. Maybe-

_No. _Frightened by his current train of thoughts, Dreadwing quickly closed the private comm. link and ceased constantly pinging his twin. But immediately after closing the link, the burly Seeker felt an immense wave of guilt. Maybe Skyquake was just busy at the moment and couldn't answer his pings. Maybe he was just about to answer back when Dreadwing closed the link in his faceplates. Maybe Skyquake was trying to ping him in return but couldn't reach Dreadwing for some strange reason. Who knows? Maybe this strange little planet of dirt was interfering with the signals that Cybertronians naturally sent out. Primus knows that this planet that Megatron had sent his twin to was primitive at best, with its fleshy organics that had the filthiest of habits.

Slightly reassured, Dreadwing opened the private link again and waited for the pleads and begs for his forgiveness that he was sure Skyquake would be spewing in microseconds, but was met with the same resounding silence as before. This was unnatural. This was strange. This was so very unlike Skyquake. Dreadwing needed help. He needed some form of explanation. But from who? He was currently traveling through some strange solar system full of strange plants with unknown life. He was far from Cybertron and even further from any helpful forms of life. No one would help him here.

There was one place that Dreadwing could try and get some information, but he was hesitant to travel there. The planet that Skyquake had been assigned to guard, the dirt ball, Earth. Word had gotten around that Megatron had traveled back to that little dirt ball after finding out that Energon still resided there, buried in the ground and just waiting to be harvested. Maybe Megatron had information about the current whereabouts of his twin. He was one of his loyalist followers after all, Dreadwing right behind him.

That is…if his twin was still online.

Chastising himself for allowing negative thoughts to enter his processor again, Dreadwing busied himself with punching in the coordinates of the small plant, Earth. Megatron would know the location of Skyquake. He had to. He was the one that ordered him there in the first place.

oooooooooooo

"_Dreadwing! You'll never guess what happened to me today." Skyquake shouted as he barged into the small room that he and his brother called home, practically bowling his navy colored twin over in his excitement. _

_Dreadwing smiled at Skyquake, shuffling the data pads that he had been reading under his arm as he rose from his desk to fully face his twin. One could always tell when Skyquake entered a room. He was quite loud and had this habit of stomping around wherever he went. Whereas when Dreadwing entered the room, it was silently and with a step lighter than most mechs expected when they laid optics on his bulky frame. _

"_What amazing, spectacular thing happened to you today that was so important that you had to barge in and interrupt my studying?" Dreadwing asked, a smirk playing across his faceplates as he teased his twin. _

_Completely ignoring the tease, Skyquake beamed. "Remember that battle I recently fought in against the Autobots, the one, what was it called…The Battle of Technahar! Do you remember that battle?" _

_Dreadwing frowned. "How could I forget? You were grievously wounded in that battle, barely online when I found you and brought you home. I was worried that you might leave me to become one with the Allspark." Dreadwing paused, lost in his memories for a microsecond, before frowning again and asking, "Why do you ask?" _

_Skyquake only grinned at his twin's downbeat attitude and pulled his cannon out of its holster on his back, rotating it gleefully as he spoke. "I took plenty of Autobots down with me! My fighting skills were unmatched! Even Megatron noticed! And he once was once a gladiator in Kaon! He approached me after the battle and commented on my battle skills. And get this," Skyquake leaned closer to his brother, as if what he was about to tell him was some great secret. "He invited me to go on a special mission for him! Tomorrow! Isn't this great? What an honor! To serve Lord Megatron directly!" The green Seeker was practically swooning._

_Dreadwing, however, was not so won over. "'Invited you'? He asked politely? Somehow I do not see Lord Megatron asking anyone anything politely, much less one lowly, no-name Seeker under his command. Are you sure that he did not demand that you carry out his mission?"_

_This was not quite the reaction that Skyquake had hoped to get from his twin and Dreadwing knew it. He was not surprised to see his twin's expression darken from gleeful to annoyed, and even angry. "Are you questioning our Lord? And what do you mean 'lowly no-name Seeker'? Megatron loves and cherishes any Seeker that is under his command! Just look at how he treats that little glitch Starscream!" Skyquake paused to roll his optics. "Pfft. Scientist. I don't believe that that pleasure drone has ever set pede in a lab, much less take the schooling to become a scientist." Skyquake was really getting angry now, working his way up as he ranted at his brother._

"_And I thought that you would be happy! This is everything that we've ever dreamed about! Serving Lord Megatron! That's why we joined the Decepticons! To serve Lord Megatron. Not some namby-pamby Prime. All they preach about is getting along with one another and solve nothing because of it." The green Seeker trailed off into an angry silence, shooting occasional glares at his twin. _

"_I am happy for you! I am just looking out for you. You know I just want the best for you, Skyquake. Do you even know where Megatron is sending you? Are you not worried that the planet that he is shipping you off to might be dangerous? I do not want to lose you, Skyquake. You almost left me once. Please do not do it again." Dreadwing pleaded, trying in vain to make his brother see sense. _

_But it was too late. While Skyquake was known for being boisterous, he was also known for having a short temper and being able to hold a grudge for an unnaturally long amount of time. Dreadwing knew this better than any other mech or femme on Cybertron, often because he was the one that Skyquake was holding a grudge against. Being split-spark twins meant that each twin knew exactly how to push each other's buttons._

_With a disgruntled and angry vent, Skyquake crossed his arms over his chassis and turned away from his twin. "I'll ping you the coordinates when I arrive. I have to go meet Lord Megatron tonight to make plans for my departure tomorrow. Maybe I'll ping you later on, but don't wait up." And with that, Skyquake was gone, transforming into his alt-mode in order to escape his brother faster, leaving Dreadwing more than a bit worried and considering chasing after his twin, his brother, in order to make him see sense and back out of this crazy, harebrained 'adventure' that he was planning on undertaking. _

_But he never did._

Memories washed over Dreadwing's processor as he watched the death of his twin at the servos of those wretched Autobots play out on the screens before him. Knock Out was saying something in front of him, but Dreadwing really couldn't be bothered to hear him at the moment. He only saw his brother burning on the ground, dying on some foreign dirt planet that was a far cry from their actual home.

And it just got worse.

The traitorous glitch, Starscream, had desecrated his brother's tomb after the Autobots had buried him and had tried to bring his brothers' corpse back to life with Dark Energon. This attempt was a failure, like anything that that glitch Starscream attempted, leaving his twin a wandering Terrorcon, a crumbling shell of what he once was, forced to stumble about some canyon, forever searching for his lost appendage.

It all made Dreadwing want to purge his tanks. Or punch the nearest mech in the faceplates. Or both.

Dreadwing settled for slipping out of the Med Bay before Knock Out, who was currently distracted by the rest of Starscream's memories, noticed and asked him where he was going.

He had to escape. He needed air. Fresh air. He needed out of this miserable ship as fast as possible.

Practically jogging down hallway after hallway, past Vehicons, Eradicons, and Insecticons, Dreadwing finally found himself outside. Granted, he was still technically on the ship, but he was outside. There, the loss of his brother finally hit him.

Greif tore his spark in two and Dreadwing found himself screaming, howling in rage at the sky above a planet that was not their home, would never be their home. A planet that his brother had foolishly traveled too and entered stasis on, expecting his mission to be an easy one, as did Dreadwing. Never in his wildest thoughts would Dreadwing expect Skyquake to perish on this planet. And now he could not properly mourn the loss of his brother, having no frame to mourn. All was taken from him. It was all so unfair.

Letting the phenomenon that the humans called 'rain' beat down upon his faceplates, and ignoring the warnings that flashed on his HUD about rust, Dreadwing cried.

* * *

*hesitantly rubs hand together* Well? What did you think? Too cheesy? Too OOC? Too long? Let me know by leaving a review of you have the time. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Autobot Poster up next!


	5. Live Action Movies - Elita-1

Last poster was rather depressing, but now we're back to happier things. Like forcing Elita-One, Chromia, and Arcee to shop for clothes. XD Oh! And I have a question for you all. I plan on doing Prime!Shockwave in my next Chapter and I need a 'Bot for him to torture. Do you all have a preference, or should I just surprise you? Leave a review telling me which 'Bot you'd prefer on Shockwave's dissecting table! :)

StoleTheSpider does not own the Transformers…I'da been a puddle of squished bits by now if I did. The things I'd make them do…*laughs evilly*

* * *

**Missing Femme!**

_Name: _Elita-1.

Caring, Compassionate, And Cunning. She's Pretty Much The Living Definition Of An Autobot.

_Loves:_ Optimus Prime, Target Practice, And Her Sisters, Chromia And Arcee.

Out Of All Three Sisters, She's The Oldest And Is One Of The Best Marksmen I've Ever Seen.

If Found, Please Return To The Health And Human Services Building In Chicago. Big Buddha Misses Her.

_Reward:_ You Won't Have To Be The Brunt Of Optimus' 'Silent Treatment'.

_Warning: _Do Not Underestimate Her Just Because She Is A Femme...It'll Be The Last Thing You Ever Do.

oooooooooooo

Optimus Prime was pacing, and when Optimus Prime paces, you know something is wrong.

Sitting at the table next to him, Prowl let out an exasperated vent. "For the last time Optimus, calm down! I'm sure that wherever Elita-1 is, she's safe and on her way back to base. She probably just went out on patrol without telling anyone in order to get away from Skids and Mudflap. She's fine. There's no need to worry."

Optimus just continued to pace, completely ignoring the other mech.

With another exasperated vent, the military strategist turned to Ratchet and gestured towards Optimus, raising a questioning optic ridge in the process.

The medic let out a vent of his own and put down the medical data pad that he had been scanning at the time. Looks like he wasn't going to be getting any work done today. At another gesture from Prowl, Ratchet looked over at the still pacing Prime, then back to Prowl. "There's no use trying to talk to him now, Prowl. Don't you think I've already tried that? You know how he gets. We just have to wait it out."

"Wait it out! We can't afford to wait it out! The Decepticons could make their move any cycle! We have to be ready! The battle plans that I've put together will go to waste if-!" Ratchet cut the complaining cop car off mid rant.

"Prowl. Relax. I don't think that the Decepticons are going to attack the base this microsecond. Try to relax."

Prowl let out a tiny huff and crossed his arms over his chassis. "I don't even understand why he's acting like this. He's been pacing for the last megacycle. What has got him so stressed out?"

Ratchet simply picked up his medical data pad and continued reading. "Elita is still out with the others. Optimus is just worried. After all that time that they were apart, Optimus is loath to part with her, even if it is for something as simple as patrol. You know how it is when you're bonded."

Prowl huffed again. "No, I wouldn't. At least, not from experience."

Ratchet just made an indifferent noise, not looking up from his data pad. "There's nothing wrong with that, Prowl. Maybe you should relax too before you glitch. Prime is fine. Go grab yourself a fresh cube of Energon, doctors' orders."

The slightly frazzled black and white mech paused. He thought over Ratchet's order for a microsecond, before venting in defeat and walking off. "Just one cube…" he muttered.

Still reading, the medic smirked. "And bring me one while you're at it!" he shouted.

oooooooooooo

"This is what human females do for fun?" Elita-One questioned, holding up a rather low cut shirt for Mikaela to see. "Buy clothing that allows you to show off as much skin as possible so as to attract potential mates?"

Laughing, the raven haired teen plucked the provocative shirt from Elita's grasp and placed it back on the rack. "Not all girls. I could name a couple, but most girls just like to shop just for the fun of it. Just to hang out with friends and try on outfits and stuff." Mikaela shrugged. "It's fun."

"Hmm…" Elita hummed as she gazed over other clothes racks.

It had been Mikaela's idea to take Elita-One and her sisters, Chromia and Arcee, out on a shopping trip to the local mall. The femmebots were unwilling at first, but after Mikaela's bribing and convincing, they had changed their minds. Now here they were, in the women's fashion department, looking at outfits for them all to try on…or at least for Mikaela to try on. The sisters were utilizing their holoforms, and because of that, couldn't really take off or try on outfits. Granted, they could change the outfit that their holoform was wearing, but the three femmes really couldn't be bothered.

Rolling her eyes at her sister's lack of enthusiasm, Chromia flicked through a couple racks of her own and pulled a blue and silver striped polo from the line and presented it to Mikaela. "I think that you would look nice in this one Mikaela. What do you think?"

The shirt that Chomia was holding up was designed for a man, and must had been misplaced in this section by mistake, but the girl didn't have the heart to tell her that. "It does look nice, but I think it's in the wrong size. It looks a bit too big to fit on me." She said, a tad bit apologetically.

"And it's blue. Why does everything have to be blue with you, Chormia?" Arcee chimed in from a couple racks away.

Chromia just made a face at her sister and placed the shirt back on its rack. "At least I scanned the faster altmode."

Mikaela only had seconds to jump out of the way before Arcee came stomping over, barreling through a couple clothes racks as she did so. Pointing a competitive finger at her sister, Arcee ground out, "That ambulance got in the way and you know it. Lennox said that the traffic laws on this planet require vehicles to pull over for emergency vehicles. I was just obeying traffic laws. You took advantage of that and cheated. That's the only reason you won."

Chromia just laughed and batted Arcee's finger away. "Sore loser. That ambulance was in a completely different lane. You didn't have to pull over."

As Arcee puffed up to reply, Elita cut in between the two. She knew how competitive her sisters were, especially when it came to racing their altmodes, and knew that this particular argument was a longstanding one. Better to nip it in the bud before it got really serious…and violent.

"Save it! This is no time to be arguing. Mikaela kindly brought us here to relax and have a little fun. That does not include arguing about who has the faster altmode." she scolded. After shooting pointed looks at the two, Elita turned and walked away.

"Besides," she called over her shoulder. "Everyone knows it's me who has the fastest altmode."

That just set the other two off again, arguing even louder than before. People were staring to stare.

Mikaela just laughed as she watched the three holoforms bicker good-naturally and pester each other. Still chuckling at their antics, she gathered up the shirts that she had decided to buy and headed over to the register. Mikaela knew that she had taken long enough; the femmes were getting bored. Maybe it was time to return to the base.

After a few more seconds of playful bickering, Arcee, Chormia, and Elita wandered over to where Mikaela was paying for her purchases and watched as she bagged her new outfits, cheerfully wishing the checkout a pleasant day as she grabbed her bags in both hands and left.

"Where are we going now, Mikaela?" Chromia questioned, leaning over to relieve the teen of one of her cumbersome bags. Elita grabbed the other.

With a grateful smile at Arcee and Elita, Mikaela shifted the rest of her bags in her grip, shrugging her shoulders as she did so. "Doesn't matter to me. We can go back to the base if you want. Or we can hang out here a bit longer. Is there a store around that you want to check out?"

Elita eyed the shops surrounding her before letting out an appreciative gasp, her eyes widening with glee. "Oh yes. Let's go in that one over there!" she said, running off before anyone could stop her. The bag that she had relieved Mikaela of banged against her side once before spilling its contents out onto the floor.

"What in Primus' name…Oh. She found the store that sells human guns…That explains it." Arcee sighed as she watched her eldest sister run off towards the hunting store. "We won't be able to drag her out of there for megacycles."

"Maybe we should call Optimus for backup. Think she'll leave if he tells her to?" Chromia added, picking up the clothes that Elita had dropped in her haste to get inside the hunting store.

Arcee shook her head. "Nothing short of a Decepticon invasion would get her to leave this mall now that she's found where the weapons are kept at."

Mikaela looked out the nearest window. "I think that can be arranged. Pretty sure that's Barricade prowling around outside. I can't think of any other cop cars that have the Decepticon symbol painted on their doors. Think he picked up on your guys' signatures and followed us here?"

"Could be…At least now we have a way to get Elita out of the store. Maybe we should call that backup, Chromia. Where one 'Con is, there's always two more right behind it." Arcee answered. "Looks like we'll get to have a bit of fun after all."

* * *

And that's that. Hope the ending wasn't too lame, or the characters too OOC. If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, please point them out to me! Next Chapter is going to be on the darker side with Prime!Shockwave as I try my hand at a torture Chapter. Let me know if you have any 'Bot in particular that you want strapped to the rack! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
